Secret Language
by mystic2182
Summary: JackieHyde. Set in Season 6. Sometime after "Substitute."


Jackie/Hyde fic. Season 6, sometime after "Substitute" but as if the circle scene did not happen.  
  
Secret Language  
  
Jackie came bounding down the stairs and plopped on the couch. Hyde was the only one in the basement, a rare occurrence so she used the opportunity wisely. Smiling to her self, she turned to look at him under her lashes. She had woken in a great mood, extra excited to show off her new outfit.  
  
Hyde didn't know what bothered him more. The fact that he knew she was wearing a new outfit or the fact that he knew she could tell he had noticed. Hyde had tried to stay focused on whatever was on the TV, but in truth he had no clue what he was watching. His whole body was in tune with her every movement, waiting out her next action.  
  
"Steven?" She purred, smiling at him once again. Her whole body turned towards him in his chair.  
  
He slowly moved his focus from the TV to his girlfriend's beautiful face. Seeing him respond with little hesitation caused Jackie's smile to broaden.  
  
Ever since they had gotten back together things had changed between them. Jackie seemed satisfied in knowing Hyde loved her, even if he had only said it that one time and under horrible circumstances. The summer apart had seemed to give each of them perspective on their relationship and while they still fought, as they always would, there was a new level of understanding. Hyde began to wonder when it was they had developed this secret language. A single look could say a thousand words between them.  
  
Normally it would scare the crap out of him to be this close to anyone, let alone a girl. If anything all his conspiracy theories were an attempt to deflect this kind of thing. But after this past summer he realized he'd rather be in this relationship for the long haul than be by himself.  
  
He brought his attention back to his girlfriend who was patiently waiting for his full attention. She simply looked at him with a knowing smirk on her lips and a twinkle in her eye.  
  
"Huh?" He now was focused on their conversation, silently praying it wouldn't involve cheerleaders or actually talking about her new outfit.  
  
"We're all alone for once." Jackie's voice was barely above a whisper as she patted the seat next to her on the couch.  
  
His lips instantly curved in a grin, as he closed the little distance between them; cupping her face in his hands as he applied a chaste kiss to her lips. Jackie immediately responded to Hyde's mouth as she angled herself down the length of the couch, pulling Hyde along on top of her. Their positions were reminiscent of their first summer together.  
  
She relished in his touch, knowing full well that what he was unable to say he conveyed through every look and touch. She had come to treasure their time alone for she knew it was the time when he would truly show his feelings for her.  
  
Just as things were beginning to get heated as Hyde's hands traveled from where they had been tangled in her hair to slowly graze her breasts, they heard footsteps above them. Exhaling loudly into his mouth, Jackie groaned in frustration and Hyde gently pushed himself off of her. Offering her a hand, he pulled her into a sitting position next to him on the couch. As the gang came down the basement stairs Hyde pushed his sunglasses back on before placing a kiss to Jackie's temple and throwing an arm behind her along the back of the couch.  
  
Jackie smiled shyly and turned to kiss his cheek before settling to watch the TV as Fez rambled on about a new candy that he had decided was now his favorite.  
  
*** Later that night after everyone had left and Forman had gone upstairs for the night, Hyde sat in his room. He glanced around and saw her everywhere. Her sweater thrown on his chair from the last time she had been in his room, the lavender candles he still hated that he loved. Lying on his bed his eye caught on a photo of them. It was taken from the Christmas dance when Jackie had been so set on getting back on the cheerleading squad. And then she had turned it down, but made it up to him with his own private cheer—heh, that was a good night. Merry Christmas indeed. The picture told a lot about them—his arm was wrapped around her shoulders, his chin resting on her head. Jackie's arms were wrapped around his waist, her head titled, smiling secretively to the camera. She had a way of looking that seemed to convey her every thought but at the same time showed she was keeping something special a secret. He smiled briefly at the picture before setting it back down on his night stand.  
  
He knew she understood him, better than he thought anyone ever could or would want to take the time to. And because of that he knew he needed to do something for her. He needed to open up and tell her how he felt. And he knew the rewards would be well worth the discomfort. And so Hyde went to sleep, thinking of the perfect way to tell Jackie.  
  
*** Next Day***  
  
After a great deal of thinking, Hyde had come to the conclusion that there was no way to stay Zen and tell Jackie how much she meant to him. So deciding to bite the bullet he was now on his way to the reservoir with Jackie in the El Camino. He had gone to Donna's and told Jackie he wanted to go for a drive. He wanted to go somewhere where there was no chance of running into anyone they knew.  
  
They had been driving in silence for the past 10 minutes, both too deep in thought to realize the air was absent of sound. It was peaceful, content, to sit with her in the silence, the breeze from the cracked window gently ruffling her dark locks.  
  
Hyde had been having 2nd thoughts all day but he knew he had to go through with this, no more acting like a coward.  
  
Jackie began subconsciously humming "You're the One That I Want" from "Grease." Hyde smirked to himself. Kelso had told him all about Jackie's "Grease" fantasy, complete with Hyde as Danny Zuko. Normally Hyde would have scoffed at the idea of him dancing and singing in one of Jackie's fantasies, but imagining Jackie in those tight black pants had made it all worthwhile. He unconsciously laughed, causing Jackie to break from her humming and turn towards him.  
  
"Something funny?" Her eyes laughing.  
  
"Nah. Just thinking about you in those tight black pants." He raised his eyebrow at her.  
  
Her face flushed with embarrassment. "Michael has such a big mouth!"  
  
He grabbed her hand that was nervously twirling the ribbon of her skirt and pulled her towards him. "Don't worry about it. It was nice to hear you weren't going to give up on me."  
  
"It's not in me to give up. Not when I want something." She grinned up at him as he pulled the El Camino into the open clearing that overlooked the reservoir. "So why'd you bring me here?"  
  
Now was the time. Hyde opened his car door and pulled Jackie to her feet. Grabbing his jean jacket from the bench seat he led her to sit on the hood of the car. After some time he spoke. "I brought you here for many reasons. I guess I felt I owed it to you to explain myself."  
  
"You don't have to Steven, I understand you." She smiled shyly.  
  
"Yeah I know you do. And that used to scare me. I guess that says a lot about us, that it doesn't scare me as much to be so close to you. But I guess in reality you've changed me. In little ways. And I guess I like the man I'm starting to become. And I'd like to think that I've had a little credit in who you've become."  
  
"Steven you have! I'm so much better than I ever was before. I love being with you."  
  
"Yeah and I know you may have changed in some ways, but I still know you and I know you wish I would talk to you more. And I'm not like that, I don't know if I'll ever be able to say what you want to hear. But I'm willing to try." Hyde turned his eyes from the reservoir and looked in her tearing eyes. She blinked rapidly and gave a brilliant smile. She squeezed his hand for encouragement.  
  
Hyde cleared his throat before continuing. "I want you to know that I meant what I said all those months ago. I love you Jackie and I've never felt like this before. This is all kinda new to me and I'm always worried that I'll screw this up. But I'd screw it up even more if I didn't reassure you that I am happy with you."  
  
Jackie squealed in true Jackie fashion and threw her arms around his neck, pressing her lips to his. She pulled back and spoke softly.  
  
"Steven, I know you love me but I am so happy you told me. And I know it's hard for you to say these kinds of things but you say it all in how you act. But I still love that you told me. I love you too. So much." They hugged tightly before separating to kiss. "And don't worry I won't tell anyone what you said. I know you have a reputation to uphold. It's none of their business anyway." Jackie said seriously.  
  
"Ok who are you and what happened to Jackie?"  
  
"What? I've changed, you said so yourself."  
  
"You're just trying to make sure I say it more often."  
  
"Maybe. Is it working?" She winked at him.  
  
"We'll have to see how serious you are about not saying anything." He winked back.  
  
"Thank you for bringing me here, it means a lot. But I can think of another way to spend the day." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.  
  
"I think you're right." Hyde began to lean down.  
  
"Yeah—shopping!" Jackie hopped off the hood to run to the car door.  
  
Hyde grabbed her arm and groaned as she giggled. "Oh well maybe there's more than one way." And she pulled him into a kiss.  
  
The End.  
  
Well here it is. Fic #2.... I like this one a lot more than my first, so I hope you all do too. Let me know. 


End file.
